wooz_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Miranda Rachel Campbell (RavenMiranda)
About Miranda Rachel Campbelle is Woozword's only smart, white, brunette girl. Where she do adventures with her friends along with Andrew (Only in Techno-Questz, not in WW), and solve Woozcity's Problems, against the Villains/Anti-heroes, such as Alice Grace Buxaplenty, Gnarly, and the others. In Woozworld, her real account is "RavenMiranda". Family Aroma Rose Darwell-Campbelle gave birth to Miranda after her brother was born. Miranda has Aroma's young teenager face (but in the Adulthood, her face stays the same, possibly). Her hair is a hybrid mix of Black and Orange. Her eye color is Ocean Blue like her father, Seanerick Campbelle. Miranda's siblings is Seth Campbelle (Sethary), Azalea Rose Campbelle (AzaleaRoseBella), Ethan Campbelle (RockEthan), and Ally Raven Campbelle (RavenPrincess). Her maternal family is Empress Chanterella (Aunt), Emperor Napoleon (Emperor-Napoleon) (Uncle), Empress Celeste (CelesteForever) (Aunt or Great-Aunt), Carly (princesscarly), Megan (Megan-Back-Up) (Grandmother), Gen Washington (Gen-Washington) (Grandfather), Imperial Zel Bonaparte (Imperial-Zel) (Cousin), Chloe Rosa Bonaparte (ChloeRosaMcAnne) (Cousin), Sakura-girl (Cousin), Tori Bonaparte (Torianda) (Cousin), Emperor Phillip (Uncle), Empress Vanessa (Aunt), and the others are in Chanterella's family, we can't name all of them. Her paternal family is Lillian Campbelle (aunt), Mews Artist (Uncle, is Lillain's brother in-law), Vicky Artist, Jasmine Artist (JasmineArtist), and Nate Artist (NateArtist) Friends Miranda has her own friends, even bffs. Her bffs are Misty Frost (MintyMisty), Scarlet Canny (Plumyakjsdh), and Sally Black. Her friends are Andrew James Watson (started dating before Adulthood begins), Dean Black (Golddeantion, nicknamed Goldy by Misty), Red Black, Lily Daisy Dealing (xXxLily-DaisyxXx), Lullaby Dealing (CreamyXLullaby), Bella Blue (xXxBlueBellaXOXO), Susan Diamond (-SueTheDumb, nicknamed Sue), Shrek B. Cactus (ShrekJabbaBoy), and Diana Tang (Doesntt exist on WW). Home Location Miranda used to live in Woozcity. in months ago, Miranda's former sister, Hazel (Hxjlaskda), made her move to Paris, and stay in Paradise. But then, Hazel/Zippy invited the bullies at the Talent High School to their room to bully Miranda, by punking her, yelling at her, and making Miranda cry. So later, Miranda moved back to Woozcity with Zippy. Soon, Miranda was going to move out of her house, for her empire, Staricia Empire. She was building the empire with Andrew James Watson, her boyfriend who came up the name. But Miranda isntt going ton ove out Woozcity, she bulit her Empire nearby Woozcity. Before and After (Old RavenMiranda & New RavenMiranda) In the past, Miranda was a dumb blonde, to a smart brunette. She doesn't wear her favorite colors yet in that time. In September 2013, she joined Woozworld, as a blonde in the game. In October 2013, she was tried of being a blonde, so she becomes a brunette person, and few days later, she became white with blue eyes. in January 2014, Miranda changed her personalities Instead of quiting. She just wander around Woozworld, until she saw strange looking person in a Greek costume. She take a look at the person on WoozIn. She gives him a question. And then, he responded. Later, Miranda met Chanterella. Miranda decided to roleplay. Miranda made her own favorite color to wear, which it is Lavender. But she doesntt wear lavender all the time, she wear different colors like blue, pink, and other random colors. Relationship with Andrew James Watson Miranda and Andrew stayed friends, until in September 2014. In September 2014, Andrew bought Miranda at his Glowing Tree Unitz. He finally shows his feelings/confession to Miranda and kissed Miranda. Miranda accepted him as her boyfriend (It will happen in a Techno-Questz Movie). Later, people have shipped Miranda and Andrew, with a name of the shipping called "Andraven", "Andranda", "Ravendrew", or "Mirandrew".